Aangs First Sickness
by Caroline1992
Summary: Aang gets sick for the first time and Monk Gyatso looks after him - oneshot


Okay this is my first fan fic, so please be nice. If anyone wants to review and give me some constructive criticism that would be great.

I don't own Avatar -Duh

Aangs first Sickness

Growing up Aang was a healthy child, Monk Gyatso was amazed that the 8 year old had never once been ill. Then one day Aang was late for his airbending lesson, now Aang loved to play pranks and mess about but he had never once been late for his lessons, the boy loved to airbend and always wanted to know more techniques. So Gyatso knew that Aang must have a very good reason for not being at his lesson and decided to search for him. First Gyasto went to the air ball field and the bison sleeping quarters, knowing that Aang may have lost track of time playing with his friends or Appa. When Gyatso arrived he saw several young airbenders playing air ball, he approached them and as the children saw him they jumped down from the air ball poles to bow to him. "Ah Young monks I was wondering if any of you had seen Aang?" The children all shook their heads and one of them spoke for them "No Monk Gyatso, Aang didn't come to play with us today, nobody saw him at breakfast either but Aang sometimes has breakfast before everyone else so he can spend more time with Appa" Gyatso nodded, he was well aware that Aang liked to spend as much time a possible with his flying bison and was developing a very strong bond with him.

Gyasto thanked the children and went to the flying bison stables, where he found Appa eating some hey. " Appa I don't suppose you know where Aang is do you?" The only response he got was a loud roar from Appa. "Aangs not been to see Appa yet today , very unusual for the boy he's normally the first one in here" came a voice from behind. Gyatso turned around and saw Monk Goba, who looked after the Bison and kept them clean and fed when they were at the temple. "Thank you Monk Goba, I shall look for Aang in his room elsewhere" Monk Goba nodded "Aang is a good boy I'm sure that he doesn't mean to cause you any worry" Gyatso nodded and bowed before tuning and heading to Aangs room to see if he was still there.

As Gyatso walked down the corridor towards Aangs room he could hear coughing and sped up his pace. When he entered Aangs room he found the boy asleep curled up on his bed coughing and shaking. Aang looked pale and was covered in sweat. Gyatso came forward and felt Aangs forehead, finding that the child felt very warm indeed "Ah Aang, it looks like you have come down with a fever, I suppose it had to happen eventually everyone gets sick at least once in their lifetimes after all" Aang groaned and opened his eyes "Monk Gyatso, I'm sorry I 'Cough, Cough'" "Quiet Aang you need to rest, you're not well. I'm going to go get some water and cloth so we can cool you fever and a bit of broth to keep up your strength" Aang nodded "Okay". Gyatso tucked Aang in before heading to the kitchen to pick up a bowl of cool water and some food for Aang. He then stopped by the linen room and picked up a few rags.

When he returned to Aangs room he found the child had gone back to sleep, Gyatso woke the boy up before getting him to eat a few spoonful's of broth. In between spoonful's Aang asked "What's wrong with me Gyatso, I've never felt this bad before"

"You have a fever and cough young one, it's your first time being ill but there's no need to worry we all get sick but we also all get better, in a day or to this will have passed and you will feel as good as ever before" Aang nodded and ate another spoonful of broth. Once Aang had finish Gyatso had him lie down and put a damp rag on his forehead Aang smiled slightly "Thank you for looking after me" "There is no need to thank me my young pupil, I will always look after you" Aang smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Gyatso continued looking after and for the rest of the day and the day after, he decided it was best to sleep on the floor of Aangs room just in case the child grew worse overnight. While Aang was sick Gyatso spoke to him about what the other Monks had been doing, and told him all about the times when he was younger and had ridden the elephant Koi at Kiyoshi Island, when he had ridden the hopping llamas, and the story of when he rode on the back of a Hog monkey, not a good idea as it turned out they did not like bring ridden. Aang loved the stories and asked if one day Gyatso would take him to do all those things, Gyatso promised that when Aang was a bit older he would take him on many adventures.

On the third morning Gyatso woke up to find Aang had fully recovered. The boy was back to his usual energetic self and practically begged to be allowed out to see Appa, Gyatso checked Aang over once more before declaring that yes he could go see Appa but only after he shared breakfast with him. Aang smiled and the two sat down to eat.

After Aangs first illness he was still very rarely ill, even when others around him were catching bugs and sicknesses Aang seemed oddly immune, but on those rare occasions Aang did get sick Gyatso was always there to look after him.


End file.
